


Hifu no shita ni hi

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Passion, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Estaba bien, le gustaba mirar a Yuri perder lentamente el control con todos sus gestos, lo hacía sentir como si por el menor en ese momento él fuera una presencia indispensable.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Hifu no shita ni hi

**Hifu no shita ni hi**

**(Fuego bajo la piel)**

Yuya se sentía bien.

Sentía Yuri moverse bajo de sí, buscar un agarre en su piel con las manos y las uñas, jadeando un poco cada vez que el mayor lo tocaba.

Estaba bien, le gustaba mirar a Yuri perder lentamente el control con todos sus gestos, lo hacía sentir como si por el menor en ese momento él fuera una presencia indispensable.

Fue con la boca a torturarle el pecho, mordiéndole un pezón, lamiéndolo lascivamente y luego soplando ligeramente sobre de eso, viéndolo tenderse, extendiendo las caderas hacia él y pedirle más, llevando una mano a la cara para mover el pelo, como si hacer cualquier cosa le impidiera de pensar en la gana que tenía de él.

Pero Yuya no quería concederle demasiado pronto lo que pedía, porque cada vez que tenía la posibilidad le gustaba tomar tiempo y mirar su novio derretirse bajo sus curas, cada vez como si fuera la prima entre ellos, cada vez como si uno fue a la descubierta del cuerpo del otro, como si no lo conocieran por dentro y por fuera.

Por Yuya, ver la respiración de Yuri hacerse más pesante, oír sus gemidos mezclarse a la música de fondo, ver su cuerpo buscar el suyo como si nunca tuviera suficiente, estaba un poco como mirar su personal obra de arte, como si tuviera éxito de extasiarse cada vez de lo que veía, oía y sentía siendo con él de esa manera.

Se arrodilló a los pies de la cama, tirándole las piernas para dejarlo deslizar hacia él, llevándolas encima a sus hombros y frotando la lengua en su erección, moviéndose más debajo, llevando la boca contra su abertura y dejándose llevar por el grito que echó el menor cuando empezó a prepararlo.

Arte, estaba _su_ arte, y Yuya no podía imaginar algo que lo hiciera más fiero del placer que Yuri estaba sintiendo en ese momento y del saber que él era el artífice, del perderse en esa pequeña parte de mundo donde había solo ellos dos, donde la única cosa que le recordaba que el tiempo existía era la música que oía distraídamente, intercalada por la voz urgente de la persona que amaba, que necesitaba de él en ese momento, y no hacía nada para esconderlo.

Yuya lo tiró más hacia de sí hasta que no lo bajó de la cama para que se le sentara en el regazo, dejando que las piernas del menor se apoyaran contra sus hombros, viéndolo hacer muecas de dolor por cuanto tenía que esforzar su cuerpo en esa posición; sin embargo, no le pedí de pararse.

Empujó, al contrario, contra de él, extendiéndose en adelante y forzando su límite de suportación para presar los labios en los suyos, gimiendo contra su boca cuando el mayor empujó dentro de él en un movimiento fluido, determinado.

Yuya devolvió el beso, empezando a mover las caderas arriba, yendo al encuentro del cuerpo del menor, excitado por todos sus movimientos y los gemidos que aún trataba de sofocar en su boca.

Agarró sus caderas, teniéndolo firme y poniendo cuanta fuerza podía en sus piernas para levantarlo, dejándolo caer en la cama y arrodillándose entre las piernas que el menor aún tenía alrededor sus hombros, así viendo mejor la expresión en su cara, teniendo éxito de ver el resultado de todos sus empujones dentro de él en la manera con que se mordía los labios y cerraba los ojos, y le hacía tener gana de sentirlo aún más suyo, como un fuego que quemaba bajo su piel, que podía extinguir solamente dentro de Yuri.

Lo agarró por una cadera, apretando los dedos en su piel hirviente, y llevó la otra mano a su erección, moviéndola rápido, los ojos abiertos y fijos en él, sin perder ninguno de sus gestos y expresiones, reconociendo pronto cuando fue cerca del orgasmo; por lo demás, no tuvo que esperar mucho antes de verlo tenderse bajo su toque, corriéndose en su mano y su propio estómago.

Yuya ralentizó por unos segundos, siguiendo moviéndose solamente por inercia, mirando la cara del menor desfigurada por el placer, sonriendo un poco y moviendo sus piernas para que las envolvieras alrededor sus caderas, antes de volver empujando dentro de él, casi con violencia, y sintiendo aún más hirviente ese cuerpo que se apretaba alrededor el suyo no le tuvo mucho tiempo para correrse también, reclinando la cabeza, mordiéndose un labio casi con sangre para impedirse de gritar.

Después unos instantes durante cual le pareció no poderse mover, salió lentamente de él, oyéndolo gemir una última vez, luego se descansó a su lado, tomándolo por la cintura y tirándolo hacia sí, dejando que le apoyara la cabeza en el pecho.

Yuri levantó los ojos hacia él y le sonrió, antes de dejarse contra su cuerpo, cubriéndose con las sábanas, la expresión en su cara absolutamente satisfecha.

“Te amo, Yu.” le dijo Yuya, acariciándole el pelo casi distraídamente, sintiéndose completamente satisfecho, sintiendo que no le habría importado de pasar de esa manera lo restante de su vida.

El menor asintió, determinado, y cerró cansadamente los ojos.

“Yo te amo también, Yuuyan.” murmuró, su voz poco clara, como si improvisamente le hubiera entrado sueño.

Yuya lo dejó descansar sin decirle nada más, sintiéndose a punto de dormirse también.

Le gustó esa improvisa sensación de entereza, le gustó sentir el olor de la piel de Yuri contra la suya, oír el ruido de su respiración pesante y la sensación de sus manos que lo abrazaban, casi tuvieran miedo de dejarlo.

Era una sensación a que se había habituado, que pero aún le aceleraba el latido.

Fue con esa sensación y con el calor del cuerpo de Yuri contra el suyo, que finalmente dejó vencer el sueño.


End file.
